


This doungeon's only Treasure is it's sparkling snow

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gen, Post-Game(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Set in the world of Mystery Doungeon, it's been years since the Tower of Time was restored. Vulpix and Riolu kept working together in their guild, exploring new doungeons, and never leaving each other's side.Even after all this time, their dynamic hasn't changed much. Ninetales has grown from quiet and ironic to a relentless tease, and Lucario almost preferred when she barely talked, and would spare his younger self from her sharp tongue. Despite this, things don't feel any different.
Relationships: Kyukon | Ninetales/Lucario (Pokemon)
Kudos: 11





	This doungeon's only Treasure is it's sparkling snow

**Author's Note:**

> Literally got PMS feels in the middle of a maths exam and wrote this, and it's been sitting in my notes ever since. Enjoy, wathever this is

Ninetales exhaled, and the hot breath dissolved in a cloud in front of her. The cold did not faze her, but the snow was enchanting, twinkling in the light like little stars. Lucario had lamented there was nothing at the end of this newly discovered doungeon, but the sight was a real trasure in her eyes.

"ATCHOO!!"

Speak of the Spiritomb.

She turned, and there he was, shaking in the snow, her companion since he'd found her on that shore, when they were both younger and didn't know as much (well, at the time she didn't know her own self). Despite the years and the fame, she would say neither of them had changed, not even Evolution had turned Lucario into the badass fearless Pokémon strangers pictured him out to be. He was still the trusting, sensitive and curious Pokémon she'd grown to know, and love. She smiled as he got closer.

"It was understandable when you were a Riolu, but isn't your steel typing supposed to shield out the chill?" She laughed when he shot her a look.

"I can't help it! We've been in cold and snow for days! It might not effect you, but it's taking a toll on me. There isn't even anywhere to rest near here!"

"I didn't think such a thing would get in the way of your curiousity. Where is your spirit of adventure?"

He grumbled. She smirked.

"It's frozen, along with your simpathy for your companion, apparently!"

"I jest, my dear. Come now, let's rest up. We'll head home as fast as possible- it's always easier to get out than it is to go in, after all."

He shot her a questioning look, she opted to turn around rather than answering. There really wasn't anywhere to rest, as he'd said, but she could adapt. Being a fire type was always source of ways to survive.

She led him at the entrance of a cave. It was deep: the snow was sure to not have reached the end of it, and the only threat would be to find some Pokémon's nest. Perfect.

"So cold...." Lucario whined, leaning on her, only to leave out another whine when she moved away, "c'mon Nin', you're warm...."

She shook her head affectionately and sat on the ground. It was hard, but the fur helped her being a little more comfy. When she finally found a comfortable position, she looked up at Lucario, who displayed a curious expression on his face. Adorable, she couldn't help her grin and teasing tone.

"What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?" Lucario blinked and then smiled. He crouched down and hugged her, sighing contentedly as she wrapped her nine tails around them both.

For all his complains, it was clear to the both of them that he would go through the whole doungeon again. If that meant he would be rewarded with the chance to snuggle up in Ninetales' fur and cuddle her until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friends for reading this and telling me it was good, even though it's literal nonsense. Love you guys.


End file.
